dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Superman: Last Son
(Last Son, Part One) * (Last Son, Part Two) * (Last Son, Part Three) * (Last Son, Part Four) * (Last Son) | Items = * Kryptonite * Sunstone | Vehicles = * | Weapons = * | Notes = * This storyline takes place concurrently with the "City of Tomorrow" storyline, which begins in , but after "The Enemies Among Us" storyline, which began in . * This storyline marks the first canonical appearance of General Zod, Ursa and Non. There have been two previous incarnations of General Zod to exist in Post-Crisis continuity. The first General Zod was indigenous to a pocket-universe dimension, and was killed in . The second Zod was actually an Earth human from the nation of Pokolistan. He appeared last in . Admiral Zod, a possible ancestor of the the current Zod was referenced in flashback by Lex Luthor during the "Up, Up, and Away" storyline. Ursa and Non however, are characters who were originally germane to the continuity of the Superman movies. Played (respectively) by Sarah Douglas and Jack O'Halloran, they made a brief appearance in the 1978 film, Superman, and became feature villains in the sequel, Superman II. An alternate reality version of Ursa made a cameo appearance in ''JSA Classified'' #3. This issue is the first appearance of the mute, Non, in any incarnation. | Trivia = * Writer Richard Donner is more popularly known for his film work, notably, the 1978 Superman movie, which he directed, and his contributions to the sequel, Superman II. A special re-edited version of Superman II (known as the Donner Cut) was released on DVD in 2006, and was included in the Superman: Ultimate DVD collection. Donner is not the first movie director to try his hand at writing comics. Comedy director Kevin Smith has also contributed material to both Marvel and DC Comics. He authored the first major story-arc from Green Arrow (Volume 3) entitled "Quiver". Not only is Donner not the first movie director to write for DC Comics, he is not even the first Superman director to contribute material directly to a title. Superman Returns director, Bryan Singer, as well as screenwriters Michael Dougherty and Dan Harris helmed the four-issue limited series Superman Returns: Prequel. * Lois Lane provides the Kryptonian child with the first name, Christopher. This is likely an homage to Christopher Reeve, who played the role of Superman in four feature films, and made guest appearances on Smallville playing the part of Professor Virgil Swan. * Christopher Kent is an analog to Jason White, the son of Superman and Lois Lane as seen in the 2006 Bryan Singer film, Superman Returns. * The fight between Superman and Bizarro is reminiscent of the fight between Superman and Non in Superman II. * In Pre-Crisis continuity, Fort Rozz was a military command center located in the city of Kandor on the planet, Krypton. General Pir-El operated from this fort during the waning days of the Last War. | RecommendedReading = | Links = }} Category:Superman: Last Son